Evolution
by KrimsonBlak
Summary: Things change. Especially when you find your worst enemy half dead in an alleyway, but just how much will their lives change? Things are of course never quite how they seem. Set before episode 8. AMORRA
1. Chapter 1

Amon awoke, with a dull pain reverberating through his body. Slowly, he sat up, quickly noticing that he was unmasked, eyes darted from one side of the room to another, it was dark, and empty, with nothing but the small bed he sat upon, a chair beside it, and a bucket of water beside the chair.

_W-Where am I? _Panic coursed through his veins, did Tarrlok imprison him? Why wasn't he dead? Quiet footsteps echoed from an unknown direction, and suddenly the crunch of earth being bent. _Tarrlok! _How surprised he was when before him stood Avatar Korra. His eyes widened but he quickly ducked back to hide his face, determined to maintain his composure.

"Where are we Avatar? And what have you done to me?" It was difficult to mask the utter panic and fear in his voice, and it didn't go unnoticed by Korra. "Calm down!" She snapped angrily, "You're in a cell under the air temple, nobody knows you're here, and I haven't done anything! You're lucky I decided to heal you, and not send you strait to Lin!" He froze, **_Healed him_**, the Avatar, used waterbending, to heal his injuries. _Did Tarrlok hand me over to the Avatar? Or perhaps she was working along with him. _

Korra seemed to read his mind "Whatever you're thinking I had nothing to do with what happened to you, I found you all bloody in the middle of an alleyway, I was about to take you to Lin but it's better if you're in good health so you can get what's coming to you in full. So I took you here and healed you. Now shut up! I've got to go train with Tenzin, so just lie down and relax for once." A million thoughts ran through Amon's head and lying down and "relaxing" was surely not one of them. "Look do I have to hit you over the head with a rock or are you going to listen to somebody else for once?" The irritation was painfully obvious, Amon grimaced.

"Where is my mask Avatar?" "I couldn't find it, if it's so damn important I could give a bag or something to cover you face. So long as you fucking cooperate with me, the faster you're healed the faster you're behind bars." _Prison? No no that won't do, but she is right, I need to heal first. When I've gotten my strength back I'll simply escape. _His thoughts were interrupted by Korra "You know your scars aren't as bad as you make them out to be. Anyway, Lay down, I have stuff to do, I'll be right back to grab a sack, if your not lying down by then I'm knocking you out." She huffed quickly before turning and bending a hole in the wall and stepping out before quickly erecting it again.

_My face. The Avatar has seen my face. Tarrlok, has seen my face..._ Amon's blood ran cold, nearly trembling with fear. Without a thought, Amon shot up off of the bed, out of sheer anger and confusion, he threw the chair across the room, shattering into small splinters. Lost in his rage Amon did not register his bodies' protests, or that Korra had returned.

"Amon! Calm down!" He turned, trembling, in an instant, locking eyes for but a second Amon launched at Korra pinning her against the wall. "Avatar, Why did you heal me, you could have left me to die!" Memories flashed through his mind. Pain, blood, the feeling of bones cracking. Amon collapsed, in both physical and emotional pain. "W-why?" Amon sputtered in a last effort for answers, Korra knelt down, shocked from the display and sudden change. Unsure of what to do with the unconscious man, Korra gently picked him up, lightly hugging him at his stomach in an effort to hold him without disturbing his many injuries. Heaving him over to the small cot, she plopped him on the bed and knelt beside the bed seeing as the chair was in pieces. Korra looked at Amon, the scars that creeped from one side of his face to another. Lightly tracing the scars, Korra bent the water from the floor, and began the process of healing him anew. Slowly working the cold water over his face, then down to his arms and chest where injuries were most severe. Minutes passed as Korra silently healed him.

Korra stole one last look at Amon's face, for what she thought would be the last time she would see it so...human. She lightly slipped the sack over his face, and quietly left the cell. As silent as the room was, neither would sleep, only to have sleep plagued with nightmares.

Anyone curious as to exactly what happened to Amon? You'll find out soon. ;D All will be explained eventually. R+R if you please, My first upload here so I'd love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Korra arrived in her bedroom in mere minutes, quickly plopping on her bed, she had a headache. She was sweaty, and very confused. Why DID she save Amon? He could have just died never to bother her again... No, he has to face justice. Dying would be the easy way out for him. Korra closed her eyes. What am I going to do? If I ever get caught... They'll take ME to prison! I haven't done anything wrong! Oh this is a bad idea. As if I could screw things up anymore! Everyone is already in prison!

Light, almost silent footsteps moved into the room. Korra opened her eyes a bit, to see the classic yellow and red air-nomad robes. "Tenzin, go away, I'm really tired." Silence met her, she opened her eyes again to see him still there she sat up, and walked over to him, in her groggy state, she poked her forefinger to his chest. "Look sir! I've had a long day, all I want to do right now is sleep. I don't want to train, I don't want to meditate, I just want to sleep! She looked up to his face, and nearly fainted. The face she saw was most certainly NOT Tenzin.

"A-A-Aang?! Aang! What, what are you doing here?" Aang smirked, and pulled Korra into a light hug, "You needed me, so I came! It's that simple." Aang grinned widely. Korra stood, her jaw nearly slammed to the ground. "I...needed you. It's that simple... I've been trying to reach you for like...10 years, and all I needed to do was...need you?" Korra spluttered, Aang's smile quickly turned into a determined glower. "Okay Korra enough freaking out, I came here because you need me, now I have to show you something. Take my hand."

Korra was taken aback, but just a bit. Her face became determined, excited even! "All right! Let's go Aang!" She gripped his hand in a death grip and in the next second her surrounding changed. They stood in a grove full of greenery a light blue shine cast on everything. "Okay Korra, I need to show you something, I know you hate it but I'm going to need you to meditate with me." "What? We're in the spirit world, why do I have to meditate here?" Korra asked, extremely confused and exasperated at the thought of meditation. "Ugh, okay. This had better be important Aang." Korra sat, and slowly began to relax, before long, a scene began to play out.

**Footsteps pounded the ground as Tarrlok ran in pursuit of Amon and his chi-blockers, this would be the last time they escape him. With his targets in sight Tarrlok bends water in the air to propel himself closer, when he was close enough, just behind a tall chi-blocker, he shot water at their feet, and freezing it to hold them. Nearly all of the equalists were immobilized. ****_Where is he? Dammit! This is the last-_**** Amon appeared from above, giving Tarrlok a hard kick in his jaw. Surprised, Tarrlok recoils and whip a stream of water toward Amon, gripping his ankle and throwing him at a wall. By this time the equalists broke free of the ice and charged at Tarrlok with gloves at the ready, ****_Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen!_**** The chi-blockers quickly approached, and Tarrlok barely dodged the first shock that came his way, out of sheer panic and fear for his life, he bent the only liquid he could think of, ****_Blood_****. **

**The moment he did it he regretted it, three chi-blockers stood before him, frozen only the sound of bones wracking, ready to crack. Amon however, still stood, his eyes wide behind his mask ****_Brother he thought what have you become? _****Tarrlok threw the chi-blockers to the side smashing them to the wall, blood burst slightly from their bodies. Amon's eyes widened. ****_No! They're... dead._**** Amon let out an animalistic roar, and charged forward ready to strike. He jumped high and threw a strong kick at Tarrlok's head. Just as quickly as he attacked, Tarrlok retaliated, gripping him with his bloodbending. Amon froze, his limbs twitching in an attempt to resist. All that resulted was the loud crack of a bone snapping. By now, Tarrlok felt as if nothing could get worse. ****_I have to end him, I can't have anyone know, everything I've worked for... would all be for nothing. NO, I have to. I have to or I'm dead._**** Tarrlok tightened his grip a great deal, on one specific organ, with intent on ending Amon's life. His heart. Tarrlok slowly gripped harder and harder. Amon let out a loud scream of pain, writhing in agony. ****_Brother! Argh, I can't. I will not stoop to the same level._**** Amon's struggle ceased. He had given up, accepting his fate. "Hey! Who's there! I heard a man scream! What's going on?!" It was a woman's voice and it was familiar. Tarrlok's head snapped to the source of the voice, he quickly released Amon from his grip, and fled. Amon fell to the ground limply, blood pooling around him. He fell unconscious, the last thing he heard was a gasp.**

Korra snapped awake. I was asleep? No, I couldn't have...that was real. Korra's eyes bolted from one side of the room to another. She shot up, off of the floor. Yeah, definitely not a dream. Korra quietly opened the door to her room. There is no way I'm letting this slide, he's going to tell me everything. She quickly made her way to the lowest part of the air temple, quickly locating the spot of Amon's cell. She bent the wall down and stepped inside. "Avatar? It's late is it not? Shouldn't you be long asleep?" Amon grumbled, shaken from his own nightmare by the earthbending. "Amon." Korra said in a determined yet empathetic tone. "I'm sorry for what Tarrlok did to you." Amon's tiredness shot away. His eyes widened beneath the scratchy sack that covered his face. The memories flooded forth and he began to shake. Korra stepped forward and squatted beside him. She pulled water from the air and began to heal his chest.

* * *

WHOOP, heres chapter 2, sorry for the wait :3 Don't have a ton to add other that that. R+R pls!


	3. Chapter 3

The constant pain in his chest quickly dulled, but only slightly. Amon tried to relaxed as the cool water gently knit his insides together. His mind was still buzzing as Korra sat silently. "Avatar... What are you doing? What-ARGH!" He cut off, losing his train of thought when a stab of pain shot though his body. "Amon!" Korra yelped, his chest convulsed in pain and she quickly withdrew her hands from him. He grasped his chest, refusing to acknowledge her.

"Amon, I can help you, please, just let me heal you. It'll be fine. I promise." Korra tried, not wanting anyone to hear a yelp of pain from the man. Amon stiffened at the words. "Avatar, I am injured, not helpless, I am not a weakling whom need babying, and I refuse to accept any help through if it involves bending. It goes completely against what I stand for!" He said with conviction, he hated being under her control, but all he could do on his own without harming himself was wiggle a toe.

"Look, I know more than anyone that you are plenty dangerous. I don't give a shit wether or not you accept my healing. I don't care if it goes against what you stand for! The moment I'm done it won't matter what you stand for! You'll be behind bars where you belong! So why don't you just give up now and deal with the fact that you lost!"

Korra yelled, she wasn't in the mood to argue, she tried to maintain a burning hate for the man, but it was difficult after what she had seen. Amon glared at the girl, resisting his urge to attack her, it was proving a large feat, but the most he did was clench his fist tightly. "Look Amon, I'm not sorry for saving your goddamn life. Would you really rather I left you there to die with Tarrlok? Is that really what you want? I could, If you want. I could burn you alive, or drown you, or maybe even crush you. I'd that what you want? Do you hate bending so much that you would rather being murdered than healed by bending?" Korra snapped.

Amon continued to glare at her, a feeling of hate etched on his face. "Avatar I have no intention in dying, I have a revolution to lead and people to liberate. If you are intent on healing me do it right. Without using that horrid ability."

Korra groaned loudly, extremely tired of the same old 'Bending is evil. Bending is impure' schtick. "Look can you not bitch and moan right now? I'm not in the mood, I'm not killing anybody and I'm not putting up with you and your bullshit for anymore than a month." Korra felt confident that she had control over the situation, so almost all fear for the man had dissipated.

Though she knew that he would soon be dangerous again and that she had to think of something to neutralize him when that time came. Amon glared but decided against testing her further. He looked down at his bare stomach, now covered in bloody gauze. 'How pathetic...' Even through the small holes in the sack Korra could see his eyes. They were downcast, and empty.

Korra softened "Amon..." She whispered, reaching forward to place her hand on his shoulder. "It's...it isn't your fault. Tarrlok, he's ... he's crazy ... what he did is wrong." Korra whispered, searching his face for any trace of improvement.

Amon turned his head to face her, his eyes burning with a hard gaze. "Avatar, it does not matter who's fault it was. I took it upon myself to protect and lead these people to a better life, and now three of them lie dead in a dark alley, forgotten." Korra winced at the bite behind his words.

"Amon, I don't know what I can do to change that, but all the people dying could stop if you would just stop! Nobody would be in danger if the revolution didn't exist!" Korra tried uselessly.

Amon glared at her furiously. "Avatar the revolution is what it is because things exactly like this happens to so many, perhaps not including something illegal like bloodbending, but that isn't exactly the point now is it?" Amon spat, and he quickly caught onto something she had said a few moments ago. "How is it you know? Were you working with Tarrlok? Did you see it happen? Do you hate the equalists so much you would let people be killed?!" Amon roared. 'I knew the Avatar favored benders, but this...this is just sick!'

Korra was taken aback by the accusement. "No! I would never assist or allow anyone to be killed! I... Aang came to me ...and he showed me. I saw it all ...but I couldn't have helped because it already happened." Korra stepped closer and put her other hand on his chest. Amon's breathing slowed and he relaxed slightly, her warm hands on his chest dulling the pain slightly. He sighed, knowing the battle was lost. He laid back on the bed slowly, to allow her to continue her work.

"Why did you choose to save my life Avatar? Wouldn't death have been a fitting punishment?" Amon asked quietly, his words sounding sleepy and relaxed. Korra looked up from her work, in truth, she didn't really know why. She thought for a few moments, attempting to push away feelings of sympathy, back to when she rescued him.

"I saved you...because no matter what you do, you care about the non-benders. So you aren't a bad person, you just do bad things...and no matter what, good people don't deserve to die." Korra admitted after a few moments.

Amon could do nothing but nod quietly, he closed his eyes, the will to resist the water dying quickly. "Avatar...it seems, that I was mistaken about you..." Amon whispered tiredly, slowly lulling into a peaceful slumber.

Korra stared at the man in wonder, she felt a weight in her chest that tugged at her heart. "Maybe I was wrong about you too Amon..." She whispered, staring at his unconscious form.

She resisted the urge to reach out to him, to brush against his hand. She knew he was human, and she wanted to help, but deep down, she knew that he was still the same monster that hurt so many.

Even still, seeing this...monster sleep so peacefully. It was hard to hate him...

* * *

So sorry it took so long! :3 I'll update sooner from here on, or at least post drabbles or oneshots and such. Tell me what you think please, I'm always looking for improvement and such :D


	4. Chapter 4

Korra sat up in her bed groaning at the pounding migraine ringing in her ears. She looked over to see Naga sprawled out on the ground as she was every morning. The large dog shaking her head lightly and padding toward her and rubbed her head against Korra's arm.

"Morning Naga..." Korra mumbled, she clutched her head, her mind pulsing from the day before, not only was she physically exhausted from healing Amon all day, but mentally and emotionally after witnessing the equalists be slaughtered like cattle by Tarrlok. Every time she saw Amon's wounds she thought of the lives stolen by the man she thought she could trust.

She could hear the rev of an engine from the ferry outside. Korra threw her window open and looked out to see Asami, Mako, and Bolin climbing out off of the ferry. Bolin saw her from the ground and began to wave madly.

"Korrrrra! Come on! We're going to the arena to watch the Tiger-dillos and Moose-dragons fight!" Bolin yelled, jumping into the air jovially. Korra squinted to see them, the sunlight making her eyes hurt.

"Hold on! I'll be right down!" Korra yelled before turning back to Naga with a tired expression. She grabbed her coat and trudged downstairs. Glancing at the spot which led to the box she kept thought of checking on him passed her by, but she passed the spot by without another thought.

She quickly put a bright smile on her face and raced out the door to trap Mako in a crushing embrace. "Okay! Let's go!" Korra yelled, acting excited.

* * *

The group filed out of the stadium, caught in the crowd and moving toward the exit. They finally made it away from the huge crowd and continued to walk toward Narooks Noodles.

"Man that was great! Those Moose-Dragons are just great! I can't wait until we face them!" Bolin yelled, jumping in excitement. Latching his arms on Mako and Asami's shoulders. Leaving Korra with that "third wheel" feeling. The four of them walked through the street and entered the noodle shop, taking the largest table in the corner of the restaurant.

Korra ordered a bowl of sea prunes, and a large bowl of noodles. Korra remained out of the conversation, feeling a pit in her stomach and unable to stayed focused on her friends or the food in front of her. Korra had finally gotten to eating her noodles, and she looked up from the bowl and saw something that made her blood run cold.

'Tarrlok!' Korra dropped her chopsticks and they clanged onto the floor. The noodles slipping from her mouth and falling unceremoniously into the broth. She held back a scream, fearful of the man. Tarrlok quickly noticed the sound and turned to look at Korra, he smirked at her, unknowingly scaring the life out of her. He swaggered toward them, he motioned for Korra to move to make room for him, and he took a seat beside her.

"Good evening kids, how have things been for you all? Now that there's no pro bending going on." Tarrlok asked, making small-talk. 'He's planning something, I know it.' Korra thought, watching him intently, her stomach in knots.

"Things have been okay, Tenzin and everyone has been very hospitable." Asami answered quietly. Still hurt at the events involving her father, and stressed from the undercover equalist investigations they had been up to.

"I see, and you Avatar Korra? I suppose you still refuse to assist the task force again? How has your airbending been going?" Tarrlok asked, half-curious, even though he knew she made no breakthrough in air-bending.

Korra paused. Nearly shaking, in fear, anger, and the sheer gall he still walked freely when people lost their lives because of him. "Airbending is fine, I'm getting better, and no, I will never join your task force again." Korra said, nearly emotionless, though there was a bit of a bite at the mention of the task force.

Tarrlok smirked, finding the opening he was looking for. "Then why do you continue to pursue the equalists? The council decided that it would be the task force's duty to deal with them appropriately. If you continue to do so, I will have no choice but to arrest you all.

"Korra froze, feeling sick. 'Deal with them? Appropriately?' Bolin cut in, sensing the tension that was formed. "Don't worry councilman Tarrlok sir, we'll stay out of trouble no problem!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Good, I fear that the equalists are plotting something dangerous, they have been quiet, and the city hasn't heard anything from or about Amon for days." Tarrlok said, Korra just couldn't take anymore. She abruptly stood, resisting the overwhelming need to knock Tarrlok around and make him pay.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako asked worriedly. She looked at him desperately. "I just-" She choked. "-I don't feel very well." Korra then pushed Tarrlok aside and dashed out the restaurant in a hurry. She took to the back alleys and every shortcut she could think of to get to the island faster. After stumbling and running for a good half-hour, she reached the docks near the arena. Jumping onto the ferry and instructing the driver to hurry.

She stumbled off of the boat and raced to her bedroom. She ignored any of the greetings she received from the acolytes. She plopped onto her bed and clutched her stomach and head. She lay there for what seemed like hours. Her stomach settled and she considered sleeping.

Right as she closed her eyes, her mind whiplashed. 'Amon!' She shot out of bed, and bolted down the stairs, nearly falling over, she quickly bent the earth and the tunnel was revealed, she stepped inside, trying to calm down. She sealed the path once again. It was a short, brisk walk to reach the box that Amon was kept in.

The wall came down, to reveal Amon is a small pool of blood, sprawled across the floor. "Amon!" She rushed forward, gently scooping the man into her lap. Her heart racing, smelling the copper on him. She dragged him onto to the cot, and sat beside him. She opened the tunic to gain access to his bloodied chest.

He was heaving and struggling to breath, she pulled him to lie in her lap and drew water from the air, and tried to ease the pain. Her mind was racing, the horrible guilt seeping in. She sealed the wounds and dulled the pain the best she could.

"C'mon Amon, don't be dead, don't die on me." She begged, she knew he couldn't hear her, but begged nonetheless. "Don't let Tarrlok win, he deserves this more than you do!" She yelled, her anger and hate seeping through, she was losing her sense. She held Amon tightly, pleading for him to stay alive.

She begged and pleaded for hours, but he never awoke, eventually she fell asleep, the man still lying in her arms. Her face stained with tears and mind exhausted from the break down. She slept for hours, long into the morning. Eventually, Amon regained consciousness, though his limb were heavy and breathing short. He noticed he was laying against something much more comfortable than to floor he fell onto late last night. He craned his neck to see Avatar Korra sound asleep, her arms lazily strewn around his shoulders.

To say the least he was surprised. The sack that usually covered his face lay discarded in a bloody heap. Amon attempted to slip away from her loose hold, but his body clearly had other plans. He quickly gave up and tried his hand at waking her.

"Avatar, wake up." He commanded loudly. To no surprise she didn't budge. He thought for a few minutes and new approaches to take. He came to one. All he could do was hope he wouldn't be murdered for it. He pushed his head back into her chest as far as he could, and shook violently, She shook awake as well and he ceased quickly. "Avatar?" He asked, he was worried of what would come to him now, whatever state she had found him is it obviously affected her greatly.

Korra recovered from her sleepiness, and looked at Amon from her position. He felt much heavier that the night before. "What's up?" She asked tiredly, her voice still cracking from the night before. Amon shifted uncomfortably a bit disturbed by her behavior. "Have you not noticed our current position? I would rather not be so close to you."

Korra's brows furrowed slightly, she shifted and squirmed until she successfully worked her way out from under him. She swung her feet over the side of the cot, reminded of last night. Her face painted the look of guilt and sadness, as well as the anger she got from seeing Tarrlok.

Amon sighed, feeling as if he was obligated to do something for her. He looked at the side of her head, and finally asked a question. "Avatar, what's wrong? Something must be troubling you."

Korra began to shake, silent tears streaking down her face. For the second time in a matter of days, Korra cried openly in front of her greatest foe. "I...I'm a useless Avatar. I can't air-bend, I can't connect with my past lives, I can't protect the people who need me, and to top it all off I've hurt more people than I've helped in this city...Maybe I should just die and have the cycle restart early..." Korra sobbed, her voice heaving and cracking along the way, her head feel into her hands and she wept for a few minutes.

Amon softened, and looked at her with sympathy of sorts. He placed his hand on her back. "Avatar, very little of that is true. Some, is because you are still a child, not ready for such responsibilities, others simply because all Avatars have that difficulty, and as well as something as simple as the fact that you keep balance, but you are not all powerful."

Korra turned to look at him, she couldn't find a trace of mocking, or sarcasm. Just sympathy, and a slight...very small trace of concern. She smiled, grinned even. She hopped up off the bed, filled with a new feeling of happiness, she didn't understand why his words made her so happy.

She tugged the man up, so he would be sitting up. She flung her arms around him quickly, and pecking him lightly on the cheek. Before standing fully, a stupid grin on her face. She turned and waltzed out of the room, her arms happily resting behind her head. She turned to face Amon again.

"You know, you're actually a nice guy when you aren't trying to destroy me." She chuckled happily. "Thanks a lot. I promise I'll come by with some grub later on okay?"


End file.
